Between Carnations and Roses
by asthenic
Summary: Set on Valentines Day, Sakura was asked to look after the Yamanaka Flowershop while Ino was out. She didn't however expect a certain visitor to visit. GaaSaku one-shot.


**Between Carnations and Roses**  
  
Set on **Valentines Day**, Sakura was asked to look after the Yamanaka Flowershop while Ino was out. She didn't however expect a certain visitor to visit. GaaSaku one-shot.  
  
---  
  
It just couldn't be helped. Ino's mother was busy and Ino had a date with Shikamaru, so Sakura was asked to look after the flower shop. Not really knowing what the day was, it was Valentines Day.  
  
She sighed, she knew she would regret it when she agreed. Now she had nothing to do, she wished she could have just gone out on a date with Sasuke. Heck, even Lee. She was just so bored glaring at the flowers that seemed to glare back.  
  
She was turning insane and she knew it. Another sigh, another minute. She was wasting her precious time looking after her used-to-be-rival and now best-friend-again's shop. "Geez," she muttered. How long **was** life going to be cruel on her?   
  
But she hated Valentines Day anyway, so what does it matter? Nothing really, but she would have rather gone out on a date than watch out for the dreadful flower shop.  
  
Sighing again, she checked the time. Eight o'clock p.m. Argh, her mind screamed. It would have been really nice to be out with somebody right now.  
  
She slumped back down her chair and glared at the front door. She just hoped that a happy couple would not pass by, or a guy going to buy his girlfriend some flowers. Her wish got granted. Somebody else came in.   
  
A red-headed, sea-foam green-eyed, evil looking boy. Gaara of the Sand. When **will** life stop being so cruel to her? She sighed and managed a fake smile, "Hello Gaara-san, how are you today? Are you going to buy some flowers for someone special?" She asked nicely.  
  
"No, I don't do things of that sort." He replied with his usual coldness. Ino had said that he always passed by in the flower shop once the Sand had a treaty with the Leaf. She just didn't understand why.  
  
"Then," she continued. "What are you doing here?" The boy just looked up at her with a isn't-it-obvious look. She continued to look clueless, because she was. Gaara answered, "There weren't many flowers in my village."   
  
Of course, Sakura you idiot. He comes here to admire the flowers! What else do you think he would do here? Eat them? Inner Sakura scolded her.  
  
"Ah," Sakura said. "Then would you like to buy some? So you could admire them in your place rather than come here all the time." The boy didn't answer, but his gaze was on some pink carnations. "Would you like that one?" Sakura asked, "It's not very famous for Valentines Day, roses are. But I always adored carnations."  
  
The boy picked three, he walked over to the counter to pay them. Sakura reached her hand out for the money, instead she got one carnation from him, "Happy Valentines Day, or however you would say it." Gaara said without emotion. In pure shock she didn't know what to say. She was just gaping at her hand, it was the very first time she received a Valentines gift from someone.   
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and Gaara almost thought that giving flowers was a crime. She muttered a small thank you. Gaara reached out the money to her, but she instead told him that she'll pay for him. Having a Valentines gift was very special to her. And Gaara almost felt happy to see that he actually did make someone happy.  
  
"What are you going to do with those other two?" Sakura asked, sniffing a bit. "I'm going to give them to Temari and Kankuro.." He answered. She smiled, "Happy Valentines Day, Gaara-san." She kissed his cheek lightly. She could have sworn that when she retreated she saw a slight tint of red gracing his cheeks.  
  
"You know," He started. "You're hair is alot like the flower I gave you." Sakura blushed and nodded "Yeah, you're right. And roses are alot like your hair." Gaara smiled slightly, and left the store. Sakura looked at his retreating form, maybe spending Valentines Day in a flower shop wasn't all that bad. Especially since you actually had the courage to kiss a psycho's cheek.  
  
---  
  
Two GaaraSakura fics straight.. 


End file.
